


Jared's Dirty Little Secret

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jared Is Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slight Undertone Of Angst At The End, Smut, The Leather Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Mark is about to steal Lucifer's new outfit from set, Jared knows it. He doesn't mind though, the blond looks really hot in it. When Jared decides to pay Mark a surprise visit in his trailer, he's shocked when he realizes Mark found out about something he shouldn't have. Things escalate quickly when Mark starts teasing Jared again and he's unable to resist his one weakness; him.





	Jared's Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to an older fic I wrote a while ago called "Thank God For Season 11", as it's based on it. I hope you enjoy.

When Jared saw the new outfit they had chosen for Lucifer, he had to force himself to keep a straight face. Jensen had joked about Mark absolutely refusing to take the leather jacket off, even during the breaks, even going so far as saying he would find a way to take it home with him after this season. It had been a while since Jared felt the urge to do something stupid, but this damn jacket brought everything back right away. They made shooting much harder than necessary.

Finally, after hours of horrible self-control and countless of bathroom breaks just to cool himself off with some water, they called it a day and everyone could leave. Jared was so relieved that he would be able to get some silence that he barely heard Jensen when he spoke to him. Only when he grabbed him by the shoulder he collected his senses and turned his attention to him.

“What happened?” Jared asked, totally oblivious to what was going on.

“Daydreaming again, aren’t ya?” Jensen laughed and patted Jared’s shoulder roughly. “I said Mark forgot to give back the jacket again. He will actually steal it, won’t he?”

Jared forced himself to smile and glared at Mark’s trailer across the set.

“Wanna bet on that? He’s never giving it back, not even if they try to take it.”

“Weird guy,” Jensen laughed and shook his head. “But I like him. Alright man, see you later?”

Jared had a hard time returning his focus to the other, a little confused by his last words.

“Later?”

“We wanted to grab something to eat, remember?” Jensen said and nudged Jared’s arm. “Just gotta get some shit done first.”

“Yeah, right, me too.” Jared had completely forgotten about getting food later, that was weird. “I’ll be there, man.”

“Perfect.” 

Jensen was walking away the next second, back to the set to talk about whatever with someone else. Jared didn’t bother checking, his attention was back on the trailer it had been on before, wondering if he should take a risk or not. It would be a risk, sure, but it was a pretty tempting one.

After fighting with himself for a few minutes, Jared’s common sense lost the battle and he sneaked over to the trailer, making sure no one saw where he was going. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, Mark would open it one way or the other, he always did for Jared, so he simply slipped into the trailer and closed the door behind him.

To Jared’s surprise, Mark didn’t even notice he had a visitor. He was sprawling on the big couch he had, one leg over the armrest and one dangling off, and had his phone in hand, earplugs preventing any noise from reaching his ears. His eyes were wide and glued to the small screen, complete fascination all over his face. Jared couldn’t hear anything because whatever he was looking at was at a low volume, but he got curious now.

Jared slowly sneaked closer, but he could have ran too because Mark was absolutely focused on his phone and payed no attention to his surroundings. The moment Jared was close enough to see the screen himself he immediately understood why and let out a shocked gasp. He stumbled backwards, brushing Mark’s arm in the process. The older one darted up so fast he ripped his earplugs out and for a moment they both stared at each other with horror-wide eyes, their faces covered with embarrassment and shock.

“Jay!” Mark finally managed to say, his voice hoarse and cracking at the few letters.

“How… how did you find that?” Jared whispered. Mark’s face changed from embarrassment to confusion and he glared back at the phone in his hands for a second. When he looked back up, Jared swallowed audibly.

“You kinky son of a bitch.”

“Shut up, who’s watching porn in his trailer?” Jared barked more angry than he wanted and immediately scolded himself for overreacting.

“I knew it was you the moment it started playing,” Mark said with a cheeky smile on his face. “You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

“You… you knew?” Jared was caught by surprise. He knew people speculated of course, but that Mark actually recognized him he didn’t expect.

“Fuck, of course I did,” Mark took a step forward, his eyes not leaving Jared’s for a second. “Do you think I would forget the sounds you make? Or how you look without all that?” He tucked on Jared’s shirt, smirking. “What did you think when filming this?”

“Asks the guy who starred in actual porn movies,” Jared huffed. He couldn’t deny that knowing what Mark had just watched kind of turned him on.

“Jay, stop playing innocent,” Mark said and lowered his gaze to Jared’s chest. “What was going through your pretty little head when you filmed this?”

“I was thinking ‘damn I wanna watch myself jerk off tomorrow’!” Jared scoffed slightly annoyed. “What the hell do you think? I was bored and drunk.”

“I have no words for this.” Mark actually laughed and next thing Jared knew was that he was pulled against him and his face flushed even more than before. “I could watch this video all day, do you know that? I found it a few weeks ago and just can’t stop thinking about it. It’s just too perfect to be real.”

“What?” Jared gasped and felt a cold grip around his guts. “You knew this all the time?”

“You look surprised,” Mark said with a smirk.

“You could have said something, you know?”

“And ruin the fun? I don’t think so.” Mark had a hard time not laughing when Jared pouted and pinched his cheek playfully. “Why did you sneak in here anyways? Wanted to jumpscare me?”

“Actually,” Jared huffed and pushed Mark back. “I wanted to talk to you, but I’m not sure I still wanna do that.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to anymore, but to be honest he didn’t want to give Mark this satisfaction either. At least not that easily.

“Talk to me, you sure about that?” Mark asked and sat down again.

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Jared said and tried walking past Mark, who took his chance immediately. He grabbed Jared by the waist and pulled, effectively landing the taller one on top of him. “What the hell?” Jared yelped.

“Come on, are you mad I watched this?” Mark asked in a raspy voice that sent shivers down Jared’s spine.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be,” Jared said and turned his head away. “That’s creepy.”

Mark smirked against Jared’s shoulder, slowly shoving a hand under his shirt. Jared reacted as he expected, by flinching when his fingers tickled his stomach.

“Creepy, really?” he asked close to Jared’s ear, earning a quiet whimper in return. “When did you do that? Was it before or after we had some fun alone for the first time?”

“B-before…” Jared gulped and grabbed Mark’s hand under his shirt.

“You didn’t do this just for fun, did you?” Mark asked again, to which Jared slowly shook his head. He pushed his hand up a little more, his second slowly shoving between Jared’s legs. “Did you imagine what we could have done? It didn’t look like you were thinking about a girl when you did that…”

“Mark, don’t,” Jared almost pleaded, this wasn’t at all how he had planned this out. “Stop talking about that.”

“Why?” Mark asked curious, the hand between Jared’s legs now brushing over the brunet’s thighs. “You look so fucking gorgeous in this, I still can’t believe I saw it. And those beautiful moans… I’m so jealous you did this alone.”

“You’re an ass,” Jared hissed through gritted teeth, to which Mark chuckled quietly.

“Oh, I am, I know,” he said, earning a dangerous side glare. “It was hard filming with you on set the last weeks, always thinking about this.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d rather fuck _you_ , but you know that, don’t you?”

Jared turned his head, expecting another mischievous glare in Mark’s eyes, but it wasn’t there. Instead, he saw someone lusting for him more than he had ever seen before and his mind shut off when he leaned down and drowned the blond in a deep kiss. He just couldn’t hold it back any longer. The thought of Mark watching this stupid video countless of times made his stomach twist, but in a good way.

Mark’s hands immediately adjusted when Jared shifted and sat on top of him in a more comfortable position, straddling the blond in ways that instantly brought back the hard on he had before being interrupted. When Jared pushed himself down, Mark couldn’t hold in a growl.

“Someone’s eager I see.”

“Not only me,” Jared smirked back. “What do you wanna do?”

“Honestly?” Mark asked and raised a brow. “I would kill someone to film you doing what you did in this video again.”

Jared blushed violently and gave Mark a shocked glare, the butterflies in his stomach not helping at all to calm his skyrocketing pulse. Fuck this man and his ideas.

“You’re crazy,” he eventually managed to say, though it wasn’t with any pressure.

“Maybe, but I bet you wouldn’t last half as long this time,” Mark shot back, grabbing Jared’s hips roughly. “I’d make sure of that, trust me.”

“Nice talk, big guy,” Jared huffed, but the idea had a strange appeal to him. He rolled his hips with a mean grin on his face, watching in delight how Mark tensed up and tried hiding that he enjoyed it.

“If you keep being a tease I’m gonna throw you out, Jay,” Mark warned him with a low growl and glared up at him. “I mean it.”

“Okay,” Jared shrugged and tried to stand up. Mark immediately pulled him down again, his look changing from daring to confused.

“Don’t you dare, mister!” Now it was him who took charge and wrapped his arms around Jared’s hips. He pushed himself up, surprising the brunet by how he even managed to do that while he was literally on top of him, and grinned. 

“What are you doing?” Jared asked, holding onto Mark’s neck to not accidentally fall due to his weight.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Mark raised a brow and Jared couldn’t do anything when he walked away from the couch, to the drapes in the back of his trailer. When he walked through them too, Jared’s eyes widened.

“You have a fucking  _ bed  _ in here?”

“Now, aren’t you glad about that?” Mark smirked when he slowly let Jared down. The taller one kept himself up on his elbows and watched Mark crawl onto the bed too until he was towering over him. “So, where were we?”

Jared gave Mark a smirk back before grabbing him by the jacket and crushing their lips back together. A knee was pressed up between his legs, an arm wrapping around him and steadying his back; all while Jared’s mind was filled with knowing Mark had watched his video over and over again, surely not without having some fun himself. It made his head spin and his stomach burn, something that he had not felt for way too long. When they finally parted to get air, his breath was short and his eyes dark.

“You have no idea how hot it was watching you like this, Jay…” Mark groaned, a hand running down Jared's chest. “The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.”

“Flattery won't get you into my pants, Mark,” Jared lied. “And I’m not gonna do that again, just so we’re clear.”

“What a shame,” Mark grinned and lowered his head, lips ghosting over Jared’s stomach and making him shiver at his hot breath. “I would have loved seeing you touch yourself like that.”

“You’re a perv,” Jared tried huffing, but the sound he made was more of a moan instead of a huff. Mark grinned against his skin and let his tongue run over his navel.

“So, the idea doesn’t excite you a bit?” he asked mischievously. “Wouldn’t it be better if you had someone to watch you?”

“What makes you think I had no onlookers the last time?” Jared wanted to know and pushed himself up a little more. “How can you know I was alone?”

Mark looked up at him, trying his hardest to not grin even wider. Jared was such a tease, seriously. It got more difficult every second to hold himself back. Not that it had been easy during the last weeks, but now that they were alone…

Shaking the thought that creeped into his head off, Mark crawled over him until they were face to face. Jared kept daring him with his eyes, waiting Mark to prove him wrong. 

“I know you were alone,” Mark finally growled darkly. “You’re not the type to jerk off in front of people, no way.”

“Are you calling me a submissive?” Jared asked, squinting his eyes. Mark’s eyes sparkled.

“I ain’t calling you anything,” he smirked. “But so far you’ve been pretty submissive to me.”

Jared knew Mark was right of course, but he wouldn’t let that one sit there. He pushed himself up, hands pressing against Mark’s chest and with all strength he could summon he pushed him back, so that he was on top of him now.

“Submissive, you said?” he asked again. “Do you want me to prove you wrong?”

“I dare you!”

Jared grabbed Mark’s jacket, pulling him into a passionate kiss that made his face hot again and his stomach tighten. Mark was completely on board with him taking control, which made this even more exciting. This time it was Jared who led the direction of their kiss, who explored the blond’s mouth with his tongue and bit on his lower lip to make him moan into their kiss. There was no fighting back, no sign of Mark trying to start a battle of power, and Jared loved it. When he finally pulled back he dropped his hands to Mark’s crotch and began working on his pants.

“Get out of your shirt,” Jared commanded in a hoarse voice and Mark willingly obeyed, smirking when he slid out of his jacket and pulled the shirt over his head. he was about to push both away when Jared shook his head. “I said shirt, not jacket.”

That was a surprise, but Mark did as he told him and put the jacket back on. Jared had opened his zipper already, now laying a hand on his chest and digging his nails into it.

“Much better,” he said, moving his hand down a little and earning a groan when his nails left marks on the blond’s chest. “Don’t you dare take this thing off.”

“God, you’re hot when you get all kinky, Jay;” Mark breathed. He never before thought that this could turn him on, he was always the one in charge, but seeing Jared like this was fucking amazing. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking when he brought them to his hips.

Jared didn’t say anything, he simply grabbed his own shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, in the process pressing himself against Mark even more, which made the blond fail to suppress a groan. His shirt landed somewhere off the bed, but it could have been in a different dimension too, Jared had no eyes for anything but Mark at the moment. He laid his hand back on his chest, pushing him into the sheets.

“Still submissive?” he asked and Mark swallowed heavily.

“I may have made a mistake there,” he admitted sheepishly.

“You can count on that.” Jared grabbed Mark’s pants, getting onto his knees so he could pull them down. Mark’s hips darted up instantly to make it easier for him and Jared couldn’t help but lick his lips when he saw the impressing erection he had freed. It had been over a year since they came together like this, he had almost forgotten how fucking huge Mark was.

“Jay, you’re killing me here,” Mark pressed out when he slumped back and Jared’s hands ran over his thighs. “I’m gonna explode if you keep doing this.”

“Good,” Jared grinned and wrapped his hands around Mark’s cock, giving it a playful and teasing tuck that made him moan out loud. “Isn’t that better than just watching me?”

“Fuck, yes…” Mark hissed weakly, pressing his head into the mattress.

Jared enjoyed being in charge, but he enjoyed it even more when he closed his lips around Mark’s twitching cock and heard the sound of utter pleasure he earned in return. This was a first time for Jared, so far he had never done this to Mark and he now he wondered why on earth he never took the chance before. Jared’s knees became weak when he tasted a bit of precum on his tongue and a moan built up in his own throat, which he couldn’t swallow down. He moved closer up, his tongue swirling around Mark’s cock, coaxing more moans from the other.

“Holy shit…” Mark whispered with his voice shaking. He clawed his hands into the sheets, fighting with himself to not buck his hips at the need for more.

Jared felt more than encouraged by Mark’s obvious pleasure, lowering his head and taking him in deeper. His own pants felt uncomfortably tight by now, but he couldn’t stop to get release just yet. This was heaven and he wanted more. He slowly began moving his head up and down, his hands pressing on Mark’s stomach to have something to hold onto, and with each inch he swallowed, his own arousal grew to new highs. When he felt Mark’s cock hitting his throat he gagged for a moment, but immediately collected himself again when he heard the blond moan his name. Fuck, he would become a cockwhore like this…

“Fuck, Jay…” Mark moaned and one of his hands dug into Jared’s hair, tucking on it lightly. At this, Jared hummed against his pulsating cock.

Jared would have loved to say something, but there was no way he was gonna stop, so he simply pushed his head down even more to deep throat the last inchest in one move. Tears shot into his eyes, but the feeling of Mark filling him up so much he couldn’t breathe anymore was overwhelming. Mark gripped his hair tight, the air filled with a mixture of moaning and sighing, and Jared managed to stay a few seconds like this, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue run over Mark’s cock before he had to pull back.

When he looked up at the other, his eyes were wet and almost black from lust. He only stayed like this for a second, before going down on Mark again, this time more eagerly and sucking him off so hard the blond threw his head back and almost screamed his name. Jared would have went all the way like this, but he wanted more and his own erection was now so painful that he had to do something about it.

With one last deep swallow, Jared let go of Mark’s cock and sat back on his legs. The blond was panting, desperately trying to breathe. He covered his cock with his hand, pressing it down and rolling his head to the side to look at Jared.

“Shit…” he hissed through his teeth. “That was so fucking hot…”

Jared had to agree, it was. He managed to pull his own pants down, his hands shaking more than ever before now, and when he kicked it off he finally felt the relief that he needed so much. Now Mark’s eyes were glued to his cock, already leaking with precum. Jared let a hand run along his shaft, a content smile on his face and a daring gleam in his eyes.

“See something you like?” Jared asked innocently, causing Mark to push himself up.

“Oh, hell yeah,” he groaned.

Jared watched how Mark got on his knees, his eyes savoring all of the man in front of him. The brunet didn’t fight at all when Mark’s hand wrapped around his own, stroking his cock, and he drowned him in a deep kiss. His eyes shut at the pleasure running through him when Mark pressed their bodies together. This was too much, he could never keep his dominance up like this; he was wax in Mark’s hands and they both knew it.

Mark’s hand worked fast on Jared, incredibly skilled and knowing exactly how to handle him to coax moan after moan from the other. When he finally pulled back and allowed Jared to breathe again, the younger one was panting himself. His mind was completely gone for good. He let Mark manhandle him without any resistance, their eyes locked when he pushed him on his back.

“You don’t know how much I want you right now, Jay,” Mark whispered and leaned down to kiss his jaw. He moved down with his lips, kissing and sucking on his neck and collarbone, melting the brunet even more. When he circled his tongue around Jared’s nipple, he completely lost it and bucked his hips.

“Fuck, please Mark... “ he begged, desperate for more.

“All needy for me,” Mark whispered and let a hand run along Jared’s stomach. “I love when you beg for me.”

Jared bit his lip, preventing another moan when Mark’s lips moved down to his stomach, tongue pressing into his navel and going down even further. He was unable to control his body at this, he wanted to feel him everywhere, he didn’t care for any for of dignity or pride anymore.

“Mark, please… I want you…”

“Shit, Jay, I can never resist your beautiful pleading.”

Mark growled, his lips running along Jared’s jerking cock, which made him beg even more. He only let his tongue lick along his shaft once, but it was almost enough to make Jared cum right there and then. His hands grabbed Mark’s shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. When Mark’s hands ran down his inner thighs, Jared shivered with anticipation. He let the blond lift his legs up without any hesitation, his cock leaking even more now and trembling with need.

He expected Mark to tease him even more, but the blond leaned back and Jared wrapped a hand around his cock tight to prevent himself from ending this too quickly. He didn’t care anymore that he wanted to prove he wasn’t submissive, Mark had something to him that turned him weak, he couldn’t fight it.

Just seconds later he felt Mark’s cold and slick fingers pressing against his hole, turning him into a moaning whore for him when he pushed them inside. Fuck, he loved this part the most, even if it was the most cruel too. Mark took his time preparing him, catching Jared’s eyes when they searched for his with the most satisfied look on his face. His gaze quickly dropped again though, savoring how Jared stroke himself for a moment, before finally retreating his fingers.

“Jay,” he breathed when he pressed his hard cock against his lubed up hole, to which Jared forced himself to look up again. “Say it.”

“Fuck me… please…”

Jared knew Mark loved when he said this, but he had never meant it more than now. He wanted him so badly it physically hurt and when Mark finally pushed into him his eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure rushing through him. There was no teasing this time, no more preparing or playing around. Mark pushed balls deep into him in one motion and Jared almost screamed out from the absolute bliss overwhelming him. It was like dying and it felt fucking amazing.

“Jared, fuck… I always forget how good you feel,” Mark panted, fighting to get the words out properly. Jared let out a deep breath and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist, allowing him to push even deeper into him.

“F… cuk, please…” he gasped, trembling and hoarse voice echoing through the trailer. “I wanna feel you, please. It’s been so long…”

Mark did as Jared begged him to, his hands on the brunet’s hips to hold him down as he began pounding into him. He began slow, yes, but Jared’s moans of his name made it impossible to keep a slow pace and draw this out. Jared felt so hot and tight, fucking into him and hearing his beautiful moans was more than addicting. Mark forgot everything else when he was fucking Jared and it didn’t take long before the other began shaking beneath him.

“God, Mark…” Jared’s voice was so hoarse it hurt in his throat. He felt his orgasm come way too quickly, but with every new thrust Mark hit his prostate and pushed him closer. All he could do was scream and dig his hands into Mark’s arms when everything got too much. He spilled all over his own stomach, moaning Mark’s name as he lost himself in pleasure, and not even a second later he could feel a new hotness in him and Mark began trembling too.

“Fuck, Jared…”

Mark kept moving inside Jared, filling him with even more sensations when he rode out this orgasmn to the fullest and when he finally stopped, Jared had turned into a panting mess, not even able to breathe properly. He was too far gone to bother  getting air into his lungs, all he could feel was Mark’s pulsating cock inside him and the heaven he had just sent him to.

After what felt like a hundred years, Mark’s hands finally loosened their grip and Jared knew he would have bruises on his hips for a week, but he couldn’t have cared less. He managed to open his eyes a little, finding Mark with his head lowered and still catching his breath. He swore he had never seen something hotter. When Mark eventually looked back at him, he had a silly smile on his lips, just like Jared.

They both couldn’t speak yet, but Jared didn’t care. He prepared himself mentally when Mark carefully pulled out of him, closing his eyes, but couldn’t fight the feeling of emptiness when he did. He knew it was bad that he felt this way, but he did anyways. A moment later he felt a gentle kiss on his lips, which eased the loss a little.

“You are gorgeous all messed up like this,” Mark groaned, making Jared smile weakly.

“You’re impossible,” he whispered and looked back into his dark blue eyes. They were almost hypnotizing, making it impossible for Jared to look away or form a real thought. He could look into his eyes forever and wouldn’t get tired of them. “Mark, I-”

Before he could continue to speak, Mark cut his words off with another kiss, drowning the words. It was short, but when he pulled back his face was clouded with what Jared thought was grief.

“Don’t say it, Jay,” he sighed and stroke over the younger one’s cheek. “It’s better if you don’t say it, trust me.”

“Yeah…” Jared knew that some things should not be said, especially not between them. “I forgot myself, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Mark smiled sadly and helped Jared sit up gently. He grabbed behind him for his shirt, cleaning the brunet up and then placing another kiss on his stomach with a smile, before he sat back up. “You never apologize to me, for anything.”

Jared tried to resist, but with Mark being this close he couldn’t help but lean his head against his shoulder for a moment. The urge to say something dumb was not gone, but his rational mind was slowly coming back, telling him that the older one was right with stopping him. It was better that he didn’t finish his sentence, for everyone.

“I should go, Jensen will be looking for me soon,” Jared eventually sighed, really not wanting to leave Mark so soon already.

“It’s fine, Jay.” Mark brushed a hand through Jared’s hair tenderly. “No need to get anyone suspicious.”

“Would you join us for something to eat later?” Jared asked hopefully. Sure, it would be a little dangerous, but he enjoyed Mark’s company. “I mean, if you have nothing else to do.

“Everything you ask,” Mark said quietly.

Jared felt a little sad when Mark handed him his clothes and helped him dress. He was always confused when they did this, even if it was not a regular thing to begin with, or maybe just because of that. Mark didn’t bother doing more than pulling his own pants up, so when they got off the bed and he wrapped his arms around Jared, he could still feel his body heat, spinning his head again already. He had to return the embrace to be able to stay on his feet and not just fall right back into the sheets.

“Do you mind if I keep this little video of yours?” Mark asked all innocently, nuzzling Jared’s cheek. “I mean, it’s like peeking on you when you’re alone after all, isn’t it?”

Jared was unable to hide a smile when Mark pecked the corner of his lips.

“Keep it,” he sighed and turned his head a little. “I like the thought of you having it somehow.”

“I knew you were a kinky one,” Mark smirked.

“Just keep it to yourself,” Jared said sincerely, trying to control his voice. “Don’t let anyone else see it.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone to see this, trust me,” Mark answered just the same, a hand brushing over Jared’s back. “I don’t want anyone else to know how gorgeous you look like this.”

Jared smiled, but swallowed down his answer. He loved and hated when Mark said such things, but he wouldn’t tell him. Instead, he leaned down slightly for one last kiss, trying to remember every detail of it he could. If this was the last time, he wanted to keep the memory as complete as possible.

“Will you pick me up later?” Mark asked when they parted and Jared nodded.

“Just get dressed again,” he said. “As much as I appreciate you looking like this, I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

At this, Mark laughed and even Jared cracked a smile too. When he left the trailer and sneaked back to his own, he tried ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach that would only cause problems if he allowed himself to acknowledge its existence. No, Mark was right, it was better if he didn’t say anything.


End file.
